Grayish Clouds
by Yiramy
Summary: Shortly after the betrayal of Aizen, Urahara convinces Shinji to help him, Ichigo with his hollow and Soul Society. The other Vaizards aren't allowed to know anything, but for Shinji it will become more difficult every time to keep it secret. on hiatus
1. Explosive news

_Hi folks, I'm starting a real story. It will be a multistory, but main characters are Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke. This take place shortly after the betrayal of Aizen, Gin and Tousen. Please, Read & Review! =)_

_Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does._

_(P.S. Sorry for mistakes, I'm still looking for a betareader.)_

xXx

The world was covered in silence. It took a few moments before a storm broke out. An enormous streak lightened the sky; the warehouse was full of lightning too. The rain burst out; raindrops felt down and made horrible sounds on the roof of the building. Only one person could sleep through this terrible weather.

A still young man with short, unusual straight, blondish yellow hair slept on a old, worn out sofa while others were screaming at the sight of another flash of lightning. That evening the man was so tired he fell asleep with his clothes on; his tie lay on the ground, his jacket slightly open.

After a while, the thunder weakened and his seven companions fell back to sleep. Two bright, gold eyes glared in the darkness and fixated on the young man. The moonlight fell on the owner of the yellow eyes; a black cat, who was concentrating on the man on the sofa.

The cat sneaked to the couch, jumped and nibbled at the man's ear. Nothing happened. The cat took another try; this time he licked the man over his nose. He still didn't get a reaction. The cat was now surely pissed off; he sharpened his nails and placed his claw on the left arm, then he scratched. Instantly, the man woke op and felt the urge to shout from the pain and consternation, but the cat was prepared for this and laid his paw on his mouth. The man felt silent; confused he stared to the cat on his chest. Blue eyes met yellow. A whispering broke through the silence.

''Yoruichi...''

The cat bowed his head. He didn't do anything but simply stared back.

''After hundred years, Yoruichi. I never thought I'd see ya - '' The man fell silent after a warning glare, shot by the cat.

''Sh. This isn't the place for that kind of things. I need to talk with you. Privately.''

The man nodded and wasn't shocked at all that the cat, Yoruichi actually could talk like a human.

''Where is this - ''

''Quiet now. Trust me.'' Yoruichi jumped onto the ground and shot a glare to the man, who apparently hadn't the urge to stand up. After he set his teeth in the legs of the man, he walked further and left the building. He didn't have to look if the man came after him; he just knew.

Yoruichi led the man through parking places, alleys and sinister shortcuts. After a few minutes – it felt like an hour for the man who was following the cat all the time – they arrived by a candy shop. The cat slipped inside; the man followed, not sure what to expect. This wasn't familiar at all, allthough he knew the cat.

Yoruichi walked into a room and shut the door with his paw. The blond man stood for a closed door, doubtful. Why brought Yoruichi him to a candy store, secretly in the middle of the night? At last he pushed against the door.

''Good evening old friend, or should I say goodnight? Terrible weather, isn't it? Anyway, you're most welcome, Hirako Shinji.''

The young man stared in shock and disbelief to his greeter. Goodness, what a familiar face.

''Urahara...Kisuke...'' he whispered. His surprise changed in a mild happiness. The two men walked to each other and Hirako Shinji laid a hand on the other man's shoulder; for a few seconds, then he took his hand back and studied his old friend.

''Hundred year...it's a pretty long time, ne?

Hirako nodded. ''Sure it is. How did ya find me?''

''The research was Yoruichi's part,'' smiled Urahara. He also observed the appearance of the man in front of him. ''Your hair...you...you cut your hair.''

Hirako raised an eyebrow. ''It took ya that long to notice it? Yeah, of course I cut my hair. I had to, here in the living world yer quite a appearance if yer a male with long hair. Besides, all those stupid people from the Second Division could recognize me from a mile away. We just managed to hide in a old warehouse.''

''Come on, take a seat,'' Urahara said, waving with his fan.

He looked to the other blonde. His appearance was quite changed, too. The white haori was swapped by a black one, the black kimono turned green. And that hat...right, Hirako Shinji always knew Urahara had his own style.

Hirako had thousands of questions. They literally burned on his lips.

Why didn't they search for them earlier? Why was it such a secret that they were meeting each other, why was it in the middle of the night? Where the heck was Tsukabishi Tessai, former Captain of the Kidou Corps? How was it possible Yoruichi could find them, while they couldn't find Yoruichi and the others?

The room fell silent. Both men looked at each other, thought about each other. What had he been doing in those hundred years?

A female voice broke the silence after a while. ''Oi Shinji! I didn't search you for days for seeing you meditating.''

Hirako startled and shot a glare at the woman. Apparently, she also changed. Nowadays she wore a black legging and a orange vest; her purple hair was considerably longer. He grinned. ''Nice vest, Yoruichi. Lovely color.''

''Thank you. And damn, you're a sleepyhead as always, don't you? I had a hard time waking you up. Sorry for ripping your blouse almost in pieces,'' she said with a guilty look on her face.

Hirako shrugged his shoulders; he didn't bother. ''Ah well, it's a lil' old thing anyway. Now, ya have some important to tell me, I think? Otherwise you didn't search me for days. How did ya find me?''

The dark woman chuckled. '' I saw you, shopping in the supermarket. It took me four days because I was constantly thrown out of the shop. Cats aren't allowed, you know. It was quite annoying.''

The three laughed; at that very moment it was like they could talking, walking and laughing together like they did hundred years ago.

''Alright...I think you'll want to know why we brought you here in the middle of the night,'' Urahara said with an serious undertone in his voice. The atmosphere changed. Hirako didn't had the intention to do it, but he became a suspicious man since Aizen's betrayal and looked at the door.

''Lately, Yamamoto Sou-Taichou contacted me. It is appears Central 46 lied to the Gotei 13.''

''Lied? Why would they do that? What - ''

''I'll come to that later. Well, hundred years ago Central 46 told Yamamoto-san I was the one who Hollowficated you and the others. Sure, I did some research, but Aizen is the true offender and actually made use of it. Central 46 made another thing up; there wouldn't be a such thing as a 'Hollowfication.' We used it as an excuse for leaving Soul Society and we did have a plan for ruling Seireitei by the two of us. It's ridiculous, I know. I don't know how they found out it was a lie, but it had to be an insider of the Central 46.''

Hirako shook his head, staring at his old friend. Central 46, lying to the Captain Commander? They surely had some nerve.

''Because of this, Yamamoto-san started to trust me little by little, he informed me about a couple of things, too. Since the second betrayal of Aizen - ''

''Wait a minute? Second betrayal? Yer not saying he did that filthy trick twice?!''

''Actually, he did, in a different way. He's in Hueco Mundo now, along with Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin.''

''Oh yes, Aizen wants to create a King's Key, so he can rule over Soul Society and destroy it, '' said Yoruichi bitterly. She turned around and stared into the shadows. ''What is it, Soi Fon.''

A woman with black hair and two white braids came out of the shadows and gave deadly glares to Hirako and Urahara. She wore a white haori with the number 'two' on the back. A yellow sash was tied together over her haori. Shaolin Fon stared with a murderous look to the two men. Then she faced her former superior.

''Yoruichi-sama! Why – why are you in company with those traitors! I didn't want to believe Yamamoto Sou-Taichou, I didn't want to believe you were involved too, but - ''

''Soi Fon!'' Yoruichi shouted irritated. ''I'm warning you. Keep your mouth shut and don't tell anybody you've seen them. Yamamoto knows about it, if that's worrying you.''

''...yes, Yoruichi-sama.''

''Well, since you are here, you can do something for me,'' Yoruichi said, knowing Soi Fon couldn't refuse anything if it came from her. ''I would like to have Vice-Captains Matsumoto, Hinamori, Kira and Hisagi here in the Real World tomorrow morning. Oh, and Captain Komamura if you please.''

''But...Yamamoto Sou-Taichou - ''

''He knows about it.''

''...yes, Yoruichi-sama.''

Yoruichi glared at her, when she stood there, waiting for orders. She sighed; is her brain on standby or something? ''Soi Fon, you can go now.''

Immediately, the black haired woman disappeared into the shadows. Yoruichi let out a deep sigh. ''That Soi Fon sure is loyal...somewhat too loyal, I think. It's getting on my nerves.'' She grabbed two mugs filled with tea and gave it to the men. Then she picked up her own cup of milk and drank. ''Ah, those five...they were the closest to our three traitors,'' she explained to Hirako, who looked very puzzled.

''How do ya know all this? I thought we were banished?''

Yoruichi's laughter filled the entire room. ''Oh yes, but they seemed have forgotten I've the ability to change into a cat. They aren't that smart. And a black cat isn't drawing attention. So for me, it is possible to sneak into Soul Society. I helped Ichigo, while he wanted to rescue a Shinigami who was sentenced to death, also by Central 46. However, those messages were false; Aizen eliminated Central 46, to the last man. He wanted the Hougyoku.''

Hirako looked even more serious. ''Alright, I wasn't happy with that shitty Central 46, but eliminate them all wasn't something I should do if I had the intention to take revenge. And who's Ichigo? And...the Hougyoku...''

Urahara waved with his fan. ''So much to explain, so little time! I'll tell you this; Ichigo is the son of Kurosaki Isshin.''

Hirako's eyes slightly widened. This was shocking. In less than an hour he heard so much he couldn't realize it yet this all happened. Soul Society was definitely a mess.

''Now, I've got a question for you, or rather; old Yamamoto-san.''

''What is it?'' Hirako grunted. Come to the point, please. He was pretty tired and all he wanted now was to sleep and to think about the news he heard this night.

''Well, he - ''

Urahara felt silent after Yoruichi put a finger on her lips. It was quiet. Very quiet. Then, they heard it. Footsteps. Behind the door they heard footsteps. All three stood up, focusing on the door. The footsteps stopped. The handle of the door moved down. Urahara had his stick in his hand. Hirako's hand searched to the hilt of his katana. He tightened his grip.

The door handle was now completely down and the door slid open. They were followed? Yoruichi already avoided the lightened streets...it couldn't be. Tension hung in the air. Who was it? Finally, the door revealed the newcomer. Yoruichi's eyes widened. Urahara raised both his eyebrows. Hirako's mouth fell open. They all three stared with shocked expressions to the new intruder.

xXx

_Mwehe, I'm the only one who knows who's in front of the door... *wide grin*_

_Chapter two is coming up! (I've it already written in Dutch, I only have to translate it to English. And that's pretty difficult, I noticed.)_


	2. Who do you trust?

_Thank you very much for the reviews and story alerts, I didn't expect that to happen after just one chapter! Here it is, the second one. _

xXx

The tension, which hung heavily in the air because of the uninvited guest, was quickly flowing away. Hirako just stared while he was standing behind Yoruichi. That white hair was quite...familiar. Finally, Urahara let out a sigh.

''Well, your visit is an unexpected one, but you're most welcome. However...couldn't you send a Hell Butterfly with a message? It would be less shocking for us.''

''I'm sorry, there was a chance the butterfly could be intercepted. And you know very well, Kisuke; we cannot take any risks. Nobody but the insiders is allowed to know about this.''

''You're right...I know very well. I'm glad you look quite healthy now, different from three years ago.'' Almost three years ago, Captain Ukitake got permission to visit him for his tuberculosis. Since he knew there was a medicine against TBC in the Real World, Urahara did research and gave the improved and Shinigami-safe medicine to his ex-colleague. He was relieved to see the medicine had worked a bit.

''Yes, please don't forget how thankful I am for your wonderful medicine. Kurotsuchi-san and Unohana-san were quite jealous, though,'' Ukitake smiled. Unohana could be scary sometimes. ''Goodnight, Yoru – Shinji-kun!?''

The blond one lost himself in thoughts, but came back to reality when the old Captain said his name. Yoruichi had covered him when the door opened, but now she stepped aside.

''Jyuushirou! Ukitake Jyuushirou, Captain of the Thirteenth Division...'' Hirako gazed for the third time this night. He wasn't changed that much, but his hair was considerably longer and thicker, too. He also noticed the Thirteenth Captain looked a little more tired, less energetic, due to his illness.

Ukitake checked his old colleague out. He looked so different without wearing the standard Captain uniform, and his hair? What had he done to his hair? His hair was considerably shorter, not even reaching to his chin. What were his motivations?

He was very curious, but didn't want to ask it so bluntly. Through the years in Soul Society, the long, straight, almost yellowish hair had become a trademark of Captain Hirako Shinji of the Fifth Squad. To cut his hair off had to be a great offer for him, thought Ukitake.

Yoruichi let out a deep sigh. ''Alright guys, come on! Like I said earlier, I've got more things to do this night. Checking each other out can be saved for later.'' With a grin on her face she saw the three men stopped with staring at each other.

''Well, how do I start...I heard the true story of what happened hundred years ago. First of all, Soul Society tenders her regrets how they treated all of you, she realized she's been wrong all the time.''

The other three nodded in silence. Hirako sighed slightly. They were not mad, but how will the other seven Vaizards react? They weren't that forgiving, especially a girl called Sarugaki Hiyori. Hirako couldn't blame them, though.

''Second...'' Ukitake looked to the blonde ones in their company. ''Soul Society is requesting your help.''

Yoruichi shut her eyes with an irritated expression on her face. She talked about this once before with her former subordinate Shaolin Fon. The results of that conversation were disappointing.

''And...who do you mean with Soul Society?'' she asked. ''Captain Commander, the Gotei 13, or whole Seireitei and Rukongai together? That's quite a difference. We don't have anything if only the Sou-Taichou apologizes for what had happened. At least the Thirteen Squads have to hear the true story of Aizen and his little friends. And not just the Captain and Lieutenant, every single member of the Gotei 13! Wouldn't we be attacked if we just walked here in public, recognizable for everyone of Soul Society? We had to go into hiding, well, not me, but all the others had to, and now - ''

Hirako raised his hand; the woman fell silent. ''Yoruichi, it's okay fer me. I trust Jyuushirou-kun.''

''I'm not saying I don't trust him! It's just – I want to be sure!''

''Yes, I understand, Yoruichi, but ya - ''

''Calm down, you both,'' Urahara stopped the argue. ''I know it's an exciting night but please stay calm and behave well-mannered, like we did when we were Captains.''

Yoruichi let out a snort. Since when was she behaving well-mannered in her Captain-days? And Hirako wasn't quite the gentlemen in Soul Society, too. Making childish and stupid faces wasn't something a well-mannered person would do.

''Ah, now you two are quiet again, I can go on with my story. I shall give a brief summary of what has happened in those hundred years. Of course, many little ones grew up – like Nanao Ise. Also, a couple of them...died...'' Ukitake's voice went slightly hoarse when he thought about his old Vice-Captain, Shiba Kaien. ''Well, not important right now. Meanwhile, Ichimaru Gin, Aizen Sousuke and Kaname Tousen became Captains of respectively the Third, Fifth and Ninth Division.''

Hirako stared for a moment out of the window. That bastard..

''Well, tomorrow next morning, the three Lieutenants come to visit us. If Soi Fon is doing her job right of course. We have some questions for them, maybe they have useful information about the three traitors.''

''Ya do have names fer us, don't ya?'' Hirako asked.

''Ichimaru Gin's Lieutenant is a proper young man of low nobility, Kira Izuru. He's often gloomy, but we think it's due to Ichimaru's behaviour. He was quite imposing.''

''Yes, I can imagine a grown up creep like Ichimaru Gin is imposing,'' Hirako said exasperated.

''Hisagi Shuuhei was Lieutenant of the Ninth Division, Kaname Tousen,'' Yoruichi continued. He has a strong mind, but he's definitely hurt in his trust. He's mentally the strongest of the three. And then, we have Hinamori Momo, a young girl. She admired Aizen with whole her heart, it seemed.''

Hirako raised an eyebrow. Admiration for Aizen Sousuke? Geez, that man has many faces.

''To be sure, we invited the childhood friends of Ichimaru and Kaname, too. Matsumoto Rangiku and Komamura Sajin. We don't know, maybe one of those five is holding the key into his or her hands.''

It was quiet again, everyone lost in his own thoughts. Yoruichi grabbed a watch, which laid on the table and looked on it. It was half past three in the morning. It was the end of august, so the nights were short and the days were long. Yoruichi hated it; she liked to stroll in the night in parks, accompanied with the moon and stars. Not with sun and stupid dogs who're thinking she's a real cat.

''When betrayed Aizen ya?'' Hirako asked after a while.

''Three days ago,'' Ukitake answered. ''He murdered all members of the Central Court to send out wrong announces.

''Aizen has to be scared of something,'' Hirako muttered, more to himself. ''If he kills forty-six people without any remorse...''

Ukitake was bewildered. What was he saying? It was so obvious! ''I know. He's scared of something. Of rather, someone. And it's you, Shinji-kun.''

''Me? Yer sure? It's Aizen we're talking about,'' said Hirako with a stunned look on his face.

''Yes, I'm sure. He was scared if you found out what he exactly was doing, if you caught him. He knew you could resist some aspects of his full hypnosis, that scared him too. And, the idea you could have survived the Hollowfication, is giving him probably nightmares.''

Hirako didn't answer, but closed his eyes. Hundred years, hundred years they didn't hear anything. Now, the one after the another shocking event piped up in the stories of Urahara and Ukitake.

He had accepted it. He had accepted he was banished, dishonoured, distrusted by Soul Society. He had accepted he was no longer Captain Hirako Shinji. And now...now everything came back. With known, and unknown people. Familiar, and unfamiliar names. If he told his name, everyone knew him. The known, but also the unknown people. Hirako doubted it was useful that everyone knew his name.

''Ah, well, I have to go,'' Ukitake said all of a sudden. They all were lost in thoughts, but now they stood up to say the old Captain goodbye. He shook their hand and thanked them for their time, and, in silence, for the nostalgia.

Hirako was silent. The other Vizards...they wouldn't approve it. They wouldn't allow it. If he asked them, he was sure he'll get a unanimous 'no' as answer. However...it was his choice, wasn't it? And...they don't have to know. They're sleeping right now, they don't suspect a thing.

''Jyuushirou,'' he called the white haired Captain back. ''Tell Seireitei I'm willing to help them, if it's really necessary. I can't speak for the others, but honestly, they'll say 'no'. And tell little Nanao Ise...that everything is all right with Lisa. I believe she worried 'bout her fer hundred years.'' Hirako grinned.''

Ukitake smiled. ''Thank you, Shinji-kun. I shall tell her.'' With those final words, he turned and walked out of sight.

Yoruichi sighed. ''Well, it's almost daylight, so I guess I should hurry and leave you two alone.'' She walked to Urahara and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and patted her once on the shoulder. It didn't bother Hirako they were whispering; he didn't have to know everything.

''Now, I've just one question,'' Urahara began after Yoruichi closed the door and walked down the stairs. ''Kurosaki Ichigo, the boy I mentioned.'' He handed over a photograph of a red headed teen. ''He's actually just human, but he's a human with Shinigami powers. They were hidden in the very depths of his soul. I forced them to come out, but in that progress he became partially a hollow.''

Hirako looked once again to the photograph. So, if he got it right, that Kurosaki boy attained some Hollow powers as well. A Ninth Vizard?

''I forced his powers a few weeks ago and sometimes I get the feeling he can't control his inner Hollow from times to times. He can't control his reiatsu as well, so I have some idea his inner hollow is giving him trouble. Can't you teach them, since you all learned to control the hollow and to use it?''

Hirako sighed. It wasn't that difficult for him, no. But the others. Especially one girl. Sarugaki Hiyori. ''Yeah, all right, I'll shall do it. There's just one thing I've got ta do; set up a good story for the others. They won't help a Shinigami, even if it's an ex-Shinigami or someone from 'the same sort'.''

''Oh, but I believe you can make up a good story for them,'' Urahara grinned.

The other blonde rolled his eyes. ''Yes yes, I know. I'm the smart one here and I'm the one who actually have to think.'' His watch told him it was almost four o'clock. Time to go. He said goodbye to Urahara and promised to have a meeting with him as soon as possible.

xXx

Hirako stood outside, gazing at the sky. It became lighter, the clouds were strokes of bright purple, pink and orange. It was a good thing the storm cleared up, too. He didn't like thunder and heavy rain; it resembled that disastrous night, even though it was dry back then. To his astonishment he figured out Urahara Shoten was quite close by 'his' warehouse. He putted the photograph far deep in his pocket; he still needed a good story to help this boy.

Carefully he opened the door when he came by his own living house. The others should be asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up. Hirako sneaked inside, turned around and closed the door again. At that very moment, something sharp was poking in his back. He turned his head. There she was. A girl in a red tracksuit. Blond hair with two pigtails and a sword in her hand. Behind the girl, six other people stood there, in silence, all with a drawn Zanpaktou.

The girl shouted he had to turn around. Not sure what to expect, Hirako Shinji did what she told him. The Zanpaktou rose in the air, until it pointed right to his heart.

''Where have ya been?!'' yelled the blond girl – who was quite a lot shorter then he was – at him, while she gave him a furious look. ''Do ya want us being caught by those bloody Shinigami? We don't have any connection with them! And we don't want any!''

Hirako didn't say anything. The six men and women behind the mad girl were silent, too. Mad girl herself waited impatiently for an answer. That answer didn't come. Then she walked to the blonde man and pulled him down by his collar, so they were on eye level. ''I demand an answer within ten seconds, Shinji,'' she hissed into his ear, although everyone in the warehouse could hear it.

Hirako gulped. So now he has to come with a good story within ten seconds. Damn ya, Urahara. Why didn't ya raise yer Lieutenant properly. He looked into the girls eyes, and wanted to withdraw, but there was a closed door. When she was serious, and she was at that time, she was very dangerous. Damn. Hirako sighed. Three. Two. One. Zero. Damn. He was in real trouble now, and he didn't do anything at all.

Xxx

_Looks like Hiyori is reaaaally mad...I know a friend of mine is now hoping Hiyori will beaten the crap out of Shinji, just because she loves that blonde girl. Well, my dear friend, you'll see if that happens! _


	3. A sign of disaster

_Sorry for being so late with updating, but my internet was gone for a couple of weeks. But still, here it is, the third chapter. I loved to write it. Please, read & review!_

_Disclaimer; I own nothing, Tite Kubo does._

xXx

The short, blond girl stared into the eyes of Hirako Shinji. Well...? The man before her stood silent, not being able to say something to save his own skin. Pfa. That bloody man. So, he has secrets, huh?

''Oi! I said I wanted an answer within ten seconds, dickhead!'' the girl spatted out.

''Hiyori...'' he complained. How was he able to make up an excuse within ten seconds? ''It's none of yer business,'' he finally said.

That answer made the girl, Sarugaki Hiyori, even more angry and frustrated. What was it about Shinji sneaking away in the middle of the night? He didn't woke up while it stormed, but after it remained quiet he decided to go for a night walk? Sure, Shinji, sure. We'll believe ya right away. Not. She tightened her grip on his collar and barely resisted the urge to smack him in his face.

''Yer telling us yer business. Now.''

Shinji sighed. Fine, fine.

''Allright, I shall tell ya. After I woke up this night - ''

''That's the first one!'' the blond girl screamed. ''How on earth could it happened that you woke up?!''

''A cat did,'' Shinji answered somewhat stiffly. He knew it sounded silly and almost cheap, but it wás the truth.

''It's true!'' a green-haired girl, Mashiro piped up. ''I saw two yellow eyes and a black kitty who jumped – whoo on the sofa!''

Hirako Shinji sighed again. ''Thanks fer yer support, Mashiro...'' He showed his arm. ''He scratched me, see ya? That's why I woke up.''

''A black cat with yellow eyes? That does remind me of...something...'' murmured a man with grey hair.

Hiyori didn't pay attention to the man and looked at the wound. She didn't feel any sympathy at all. Pfah. Deserves him right. ''Go on!'' she shouted at him.

''Can ya put that thing down?'' asked Hirako while staring at her katana. ''I'm feeling a bit uneasy if ya point yer sword at me.''

Hiyori sniffed, but lowered her katana.

''Much better. Well, so I woke up and the I felt a strange aura. It was a sort of reiatsu, but it wasn't human or shinigami-like. Even not the reaitsu from a Quincy.''

''Quincy, what the hell are you sugges - '' the grey-haired man began.

''Quiet, Kensei.''

''I said I felt a strange aura, I didn't recognize it. So I walked outside, and then I suddenly knew what it was. This one was the same sort of reiatsu we have.'' He heard some of his listeners gasping and couldn't resist to put a grin on his face.

''So...that means...there's another Shinigami who apparently Hollowficated?'' Kensei asked.

The blond man nodded. Yes, there was another Shinigami. Actually, it was a human with Shinigami powers who Hollowficated, to make it more complex than it already was. Hirako let that tiny detail out of his story; it wasn't important anyway. At least it wasn't important now.

''Name?''

Hirako was staring into space. ''Huh?''

''Have ya got a náme?'' Hiyori shouted angrily.

''Ah yes. Ichigo.''

''Ichigo whát?''

Hirako didn't dare to look to the others, knowing the full name of Ichigo would bring not anything good. ''...fine. Kurosaki.''

''Kurosaki?!'' Muguruma gasped.

''I'm pretty sure it hasn't to do anything with the man Kurosaki wé know,'' Hirako lied, his fingers crossed. They wouldn't help him in the first place if they knew he was the son of a Shinigami. ''Or rather...we used to know.''

''Don't give me that sentimental crap!'' Hiyori shouted.

Muguruma Kensei thought about this news. How did he knew all these things? There wasn't a Shinigami living here, in Karakura Town? The only ones were ex-Shinigami. It wasn't right, it didn't fit. Or...could it possibly be...Kurosaki Ichigo was a human with Shinigami powers, but when he tried to attain this power, he went too far and became partly hollow? The grey-haired man shook his head. Of course not. That was a little too odd, wasn't it? However, it wás possible.

''How come he's living here?'' he finally asked.

Hirako looked up. ''Well, I figured out he's actually human. So...I think while he tried to become a Shinigami by whatever method that might be, it didn't go right and he became partly hollow. I know, it sound weird, but it might be true.''

Hiyori had putted her katana on her back again, but wasn't more friendly with the blonde man. She suddenly kicked him right in his stomach. Hirako gasped and wasn't able to say anything for a couple of seconds.

''Damn Hiyori, why did ya kick me?! There wasn't any reason for kicking me!''

''Quiet,'' Hiyori said grumpily. ''I want to know everything about that Kurosaki. Understand?!''

''Was I finished then?'' Hirako shouted back. Then he remained quiet. Don't be like that, he told to himself. You'd get another kick.

''The boy has orange hair, brown eyes, sixteen years old because it was his birthday recently, height is one meter seventy-five, weight is - ''

Again, a kick. ''Oi, ya said ya wanted to know everything about him!''

''Don't give me that crap!'' Hiyori spatted out. ''Where does he live, where's his school, that kind of stuff!''

''He lives in that hospital, ya know? And the school is named...Karakura High School.'' Like doh. It was the only high school in this town.

''Very well,'' a man with long, blonde wavy hair said. ''We've decided we'll recruit this one.'' While Hirako and Hiyori were talking – or rather, arguing – the others quietly discussed what to do.

''If you can feel his reiatsu in his sleep, then it's clear he can't control his power. It will be dangerous if he loses control, that's why we absolutely have to train him. However, that means he has to break the bonds with Soul Society and inhabitants.''

Hiyori opened her mouth to say something. She disagreed with this, but she couldn't find any good arguments against it, so she nodded. ''Allright...''

''We also decided Hirako Shinji will be the one recruiting him.''

Hirako's mouth fell open. What? Why him? Why not take the younger ones, like Hiyori or Mashiro? How could he possible be a high school student, he was definitely too old! On the other hand, maybe it was the best option. After all, it was him who agreed with training Ichigo.

''Good, I will be the one recruiting Ichigo.''

Hiyori shot a dirty look, but didn't say anything.

''And you will have to wear a uniform,'' Muguruma pointed out.

Ah well, that was easy to come by. Hirako hoped this uniformes didn't look too bad; it didn't help if he looked like a fourty-years-old dressed into oldfashioned trousers and knitted vests.

''It's the 30th of August now, so you have...let's say...48 hours to prepare yourself for a life on high school,'' Muguruma said with a wide grin.

Hirako grunted, just for the effect and walked outside the building. ''I'm gonna get an uniform then,'' he shouted and vanished into air.

xXx

Urahara had a quick nap in his living room, until someone knocked on the door. He moaned and saw it was already seven o'clock. Ah...just let me sleep...he thought. However, instead of napping again, he stood up.

''Come in, dear guest!'' he said cheerfully. He knew it was a guest; the people living in his house never knocked.

A short, spiky white-haired, turquoise-eyed boy entered the room. He eyed the shop-owner suspiciously. Then, he bowed deep. Urahara was stunned. No one ever bowed for him, only the lower Seats in his Division back then. Being polite, he bowed back, with his hand on his head.

''Good morning my dear Captain!'' he said with a playful tone. ''Urahara Kisuke, owner of this shop and former Captain of the Twelfth Division.'' He never said this before...but the situation had changed. ''Nice to meet one of the younger generation.'' He saw a twitch in the face of the white-haired boy. ''Don't get me wrong! I said younger, not young. It's hundred years ago since I left Seireitei.''

''Hitsugaya Toushiro,'' the other suddenly said. ''Captain of the Tenth Division. It's a honor to meet you. I want to apologize for what the Gotei 13 has done to you. Or rather, Central 46.''

It was a clear, but yet cold voice. Icy. Urahara would eat his beloved hat if this boy hadn't a ice-Zanpaktou. He heard the subtle change when the boy said the words 'Central 46.' Ah, this Captain also was a victim of the decisions of Central 46. Could this be the one of the twin Zanpaktou? He heard that story briefly from Yoruichi, who was in Soul Society at that time.

''I want to apologize, too. I heard what Central 46 did to you.''

''Not important right now,'' Hitsugaya said. ''I received a note from Captain Soi Fon, who was here earlier, I believe? You asked for..Matsumoto Rangiku, Hinamori Momo, Komamura Sajin, Kira Izuru and Hisagi Shuuhei...''

''That's correct,'' Urahara said politely.

''I'm very sorry, but they won't be able to come tomorrow.''

''Ah? May I ask what the reasons are?'' the blond man answered. That was a pity; now the memories were still fresh, questions have to be asked as soon as possible.

''My lieutenant, known as Matsumoto, decided to have a 'let's-get-drunk-party' with Hisagi and Kira. Now they're suffering from a massive hangover.'' Hitsugaya grunted. ''Well, nothing to blame them...this time. If it weren't the thousandth time I saw her drunk while having duty...''

''Ah, that's a shame,'' Urahara said, almost grinning. He already heard of their drinking habits; it was comparable with that of Kyouraku's.

''As for...Hinamori...'' his voice suddenly cracked. ''She got stabbed by Aizen and is still in coma. She's alive, though. That's the important thing. She's in Fourth Division now.''

''I'm sure Unohana-san is taking care of her,'' Urahara said while closing his eyes. Three lieutenants getting drunk because of the happenings lately, one stabbed...it was making the story even darker than it already was. ''And Captain Komamura?''

''He doesn't want to come out of his room,'' Hitsugaya sighed. ''He even didn't show up when we were having a Captains meeting. We have a lot these days, I have to admit.''

''I guessed so. Thanks for telling me, Hitsugaya-ku – Hitsugaya-taichou,'' Urahara corrected himself. Yamamoto already said one particular Captain wasn't pleased when you didn't address him correct.

''We'll keep in touch, I think,'' the icy Captain said. ''There will be surveillances in Karakura Town more often, and by higher ranks.''

''If you ever need something, don't hesitate to come to me,'' Urahara said politely. ''I'll glad to help.''

Hitsugaya didn't response, but bowed once again and walked out of sight. Urahara sighed. It wasn't good news. Lieutenants drunk...because they were depressed...lieutenants heavy-wounded...captains mentally hurt. This second betrayal of Aizen had even more impact. More people were caught, many more. And now...Aizen has the hougyoku. But..what is his goal with that thing? Improving the Hollowfication? Not...Shinigami turning into Hollows, but Hollows turning into Shinigami?! That's terrifying, Urahara thought.

His eyelids felt heavy and he closed his eyes. He was so tired...suddenly, a man came in, bringing tea and toast. ''Master?''

''That lazy man is sleeping again,'' a rude voice said, coming from a red-haired boy. The man turned round and saw the boy with a baseball bat. ''Sh, Jinta, let him sleep. I handle this.''

''You don't have to order me around, Tessai!'' the boy shouted angrily, but the man threw him out of the room and closed the door.

''Kisuke,'' he whispered. ''It's begun.'' Urahara nodded slowly.

''I know, Tessai. Let's think of a solution in this worse situation.''

''Have a cup of tea, Kisuke. And get some sleep. You won't be able to get much. Aizen is being busy in Hueco Mundo and will be torturing Karakura Town and Soul Society. Have some rest while it still can.''

A smile appeared on blonde man's face. ''Thank you, Tessai. I will take your advice.'' With that words, he soon felt asleep. Tessai picked him up and dragged him to his sleeping room. There was a small note on the bed. He put the man into bed and read the note.

_''I have to leave immediately, there's something suspicious going on in one of the lower districts of Rukongai. I will be back in a couple of days, don't worry. Yoruichi.''_

Tessai sighed. ''Yes. It's begun.''

xXx

_Update will be soon, because I almost finished chapter four! Please let me know what you think about it!_


	4. Rumors are like flies

_Fourth chapter already! It's a pity I didn't get any reviews or story alerts/favorites last time...well, hope more people are willing to read it. So, please read & review! =)_

_I do not own Bleach of any of it's contents, Tite Kubo is the one who does._

xXx

The blond man sighed with relief as he turned around and saw nobody was following him. ''Damn that Hiyori,'' he grunted. ''Almost bein' caught...well, let's have a little chat with daddy Isshin.''

Hirako knew he owned an hospital now, because he saw it once with the name 'Kurosaki' on it. Then he didn't saw the connection between this name and the precious Kurosaki Isshin, but at this very moment, everything became clear. Of course; Kurosaki wasn't a common name. Why didn't he realize it earlier? And why couldn't he find a single trace of Urahara, while he was settled a couple of streets further and his name written on a board so big you could hardly miss it from two hundred meters away?

''Oh stupid stupid stupid!'' he cried out, something Hirako Shinji wouldn't do often. A red-headed boy with a rebellious look on his face came out of the shadows and grinned at the blond man.

''There's someone frustrated out there...'' the boy smirked.

''So? That's not yer problem, hm?'' Hirako answered. He shot a glare at the boy. What was it with picking on him?

''Not at all... just curious what you were discussing with old shop-owner last night,'' the boy said grinningly.

Hirako's eyes widened. How did that little brat knew he visited Urahara? ''How come ya know?'' he said stiffly. ''Little boys like ya are asleep when it's dark. Or supposed to be, I guess.''

''I tried, but I simply can't sleep with you guys making a ruckus downstairs,'' the boy answered, not grinning anymore. ''Old friends with Lady Cat and Mister Sandal, not?'' He stared to Hirako, as he tried to bring up a nickname for him, too.

''...ah...yes, less or more.'' Hirako Shinji finally said, not willingly to give information. Who was this? Some kid Kisuke adopted? Because..how he could he heard him and the others?

''Why are ya spying on me?'' he asked.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. ''Old man's orders.''

Hirako sighed. ''Can't ya be more clear? Who are ya referring as old man? It can be everyone, even Santa Claus could give ya that order.'' He was totally being sarcastic now. They didn't even celebrate Christmas and Santa Claus and all. He still wasn't used to the tradition after seeing it for 99 years. A real fat – large man dressed up in a red ...jogging suit, giving presents if you behaved well. It was clear Santa Claus didn't exist; people just buy presents for each others. Why the dress party...you almost thought the people like it when they were demanded to sit into fake Santa Claus' lap. And if he thought of the weird songs like 'Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer' or 'Jingle Bells'... the Real World was interesting, but also mad.

''Santa Claus?! Are you stupid? Tessai of course! Sandalman is still asleep and the cat woman is gone. Who else is left? You surely have no brain.'' the red-head shouted, missing the sarcastic tone in Hirako's voice and irritated because the man didn't pay attention to him and was lost in thoughts.

The blond man should have said something nasty back when he was insulted like that, but was still in shock of what he had heard. Tessai? Could it be Tsukabishi Tessai, Captain – no, former Captain of the Kido Corps? Of course it was...of course he was living with Urahara. They grew up together, after all.

''Gah...just leave me alone,'' Hirako said while glancing at the boy. The boy didn't go, but followed him as he walked further. Daaamn, he thought. He was like a fly who loved to be near the light. Sticking to him as glue. Really annoying.

''What do ya want?!'' he shouted.

The redhead smirked. ''Just curious who you are.''

Hirako sighed deeply. ''Ya won't go away until I'll say my name, won't ya? Annoying kid. Allright, allright. It's Shinji. Now I want to know yer name in exchange. Or do ya want to be called 'brat' all the time?''

''Hanakari Jinta,'' the boy said with a grin. ''And I suppose you don't have a last name or something? You're not having amnesia? Poor guy. So young and - ''

''Jinta...'' Hirako began. ''Please shut up for a moment and show some respect for older men, hm? Otherwise I will continue with calling ya 'brat'.''

''I don't mind,'' Jinta answered. ''And I asked you for your last name. I suppose you do have a family name. It's not for me, but for Tessai. I'm not interested in a grandpa like you, come on. Why didn't he send Ururu...I always have to do the filthy work.'' He thought he was behaving very politely...if you compared it to his usual behavior.

Filthy work? Hirako had the strange feeling he was insulted again. And who was Ururu? Some other kid Kisuke adopted? Or...were they just working in his shop or something? Some street kids he picked up? And – he glared at the boy – why was he just called grandpa. He didn't look that old. Oh, don't let the annoying brat tease ya, Hirako, he thought. He closed his eyes as he had an headache and sighed again. ''Allright. Hirako. Hirako Shinji.'' He never thought he would say that name in public again, but now the situation was changed...

Jinta's eyes narrowed. He knew that name. He knew that name very well. But...this was Hirako Shinji? Captain Hirako of the Fifth Squad, youth-orientated and laid-back? ''Pfa! You think I'll believe that? That's total crap! No way you could be a former Captain. Captains don't talk like that, they would talk properly. You don't even look like him!''

Right. A kid was telling him he wasn't Hirako Shinji? And what was it with picking on his dialect? It wasn't his fault he talked like that. And not looking like himself...it was ridiculous.

''I was joking,'' the blond man said suddenly with his usual wide grin. ''Yer right. Of course I'm not a former Captain, if I was it would be a disaster for the Gotei 13. But I thought I was quite a resemblance of that guy.''

''You're wrong!'' Jinta said boldly. ''Hirako Shinji used to have his hair so long that it reached his knees.''

Hirako blinked. Uh? His knees? Well, his hair indeed had been long, but not that long. He wasn't playing Rapunzel. So this is what rumors could cause. Interesting how everything becomes more spectacular. But...how could this boy knows his name? And knows how he vaguely looked like? And...he knows he was a former Captain. Urahara told him? Hirako was not sure.

''No, Jinta, yer wrong. Captain Hirako of the Fifth Squad wore his hair on this height.'' He showed with his hand where his blond locks ended when he lived back in Seireitei. ''And not all Captains talk 'properly', using yer words. Because sóme Captains grew up in the lower districts of Rukongai and weren't of nobility. However, it was rare a non-nobility became Captain back then.''

''So...'' the boy began slowly. ''You're really Hirako Shinji, after all.''

''Seriously, and ya wouldn't believe me until I showed ya something only I could know. What's with my hair reaching my knees?! That's not practical, ya know. If yer depressed and yer walking with yer head down ya trip over it.''

Hanakari Jinta didn't say anything in response, but turned around and began walking. ''Why are ya walking away now?'' the blond man called after him.

''My job is finished. I only wanted your name.'' the boy answered and walked further. Hirako grunted. Pfft. Annoying brat. Why didn't Tessai send those Ururu? After met the red-headed boy, everyone was more welcome than him. After a minute or so Hirako didn't saw Jinta anymore. Then he shrugged his shoulders and remained his walk to the local clinic of Kurosaki Isshin. World was full of strange things these days, he thought while the image of Jinta floated into his mind. Very, very strange. Yet interesting.

xXx

A black cat suddenly appeared out of nowhere in one of the higher districts of Rukongai. No one payed attention to it, as it was normal for cats to appear and disappear without a single noise. The cat almost jumped when a little kid stopped for him and stroke him. Then he purred; he wasn't stroked for a long time like that.

''Aaah you're cute kitten! Mom, can I keep him?''

A severe-looking woman – who, scarily enough, resembled Cruella de Vil with her hair dyed on one side – pouted her lips and pushed her kid away. ''Of course not! You'll be infected with terrible things. Yack, now you're smelling like a cat! Don't you dare ever touch a cat again, they're dirty and all!''

''But...he's so cute...'' the kid whined.

''No! You're annoying enough, I don't want any other living creature in my family!'' the woman shouted while people began to stare at them. The cat thought this was a good moment to sneak away before he too became involved in this affair. Poor kid...he jumped through the window of a empty looking room and shut the curtains with his paw.

''Yes, my dear sister. I'll be back in a minute, just want to fresh myself up.'' A young man, who appeared to be in his late teens opened a door and wanted to wash his hands and face in the sink. He just stood there, not being able to walk into the room. Before him stood a beautiful, dark-skinned woman and long purple hair. Naked.

''And I thought I finally had some privacy,'' the woman sighed. ''Could you leave me alone please? I just borrowed this room to dress.'' She waved with her hands to the young man in an attempt to let him shut the door. The man was stunned and stared to the woman, speechless.

''Oh right, I don't know you, it doesn't matter anyway.'' Then she picked up a bra of the floor. ''I sure don't like these things,'' she told the young man. ''I like it better when it's all loose, it can move more freely. And - ''

''Please!'' the man cried out. ''Please turn around and don't say those things to me! Yoruichi-sama, with all respect, you're torturing me!''

This caught the attention of the purple-haired woman. So he does know my name... Well, that makes sense. ''Ah...you actually know me. In that case...'' She grinned and walked to the young man, who withdrew from her. With a smirk on her face she kicked him and was finally able to shut the door.

''Ah...that wasn't half as funny as the reaction of Ichigo,'' Yoruichi smirked. ''Still, good enough to be my 'tease-moment' of the day.'' She climbed out of the window again and walked to the north. She stood still for a while and looked around. Then she walked further, until suddenly a five meters high fence appeared out of nowhere.

''Oh...another one. Hoping your not as strong as Ichigo. Who wanted to go this time through the barrier?'' a loud voice said. ''Silly. Very silly.'' A enormous Shinigami showed up with an huge hatchet in his hand.

''Jidanbou!'' she called.

The so-called Jidanbou didn't pay attention to her, but counted on his fingers. ''Rule number one; wash your hands when you come back home. Second rule; never eat food that has fallen on the ground. Third one; - ''

'' - a duel one-on-one, '' Yoruichi finished his sentence.

''How do you - '' Jidanbou began, then he fell silent. ''Yoruichi! Yoruichi-sama! It's a pleasure to see you again!''

''Finally, he wakes up,'' she answered with a dull voice. ''Listen Jidanbou, I've got a couple of questions for you.'' She watched while he sat down. His beloved axes lay on the ground.

''Of course, go ahead!'' the giant said with excitement.

''Well, this is what currently is going on...''

xXx

Hirako looked around, before he stepped into a phone cell. He didn't want to come in so suddenly; it was never good when long lost friends suddenly jumped into your life again like that. He chose a number and took the phone of the hook; then he listened with the phone to his ear.

''Good afternoon, you're speaking with the Kurosaki Clinic. How can I help you?'' a gentle, girl-voice said.

Ah...so it wasn't a hospital, but a clinic. Almost the same. ''Good afternoon...I wanted to make an appointment,'' Hirako answered. ''I think I've got the symptoms of a heat stroke.''

''A heat stroke? Allright, I'll make a note of that...wait a second, please.''

The blond man listened to the silence, somewhat nervous. ''Allright...you can come today. You will be the last visitor. Is it possible to come on five o 'clock?''

''Yes, that's alright,'' Hirako said somewhat relieved. So he was the last visitor before closing time. That was a pleasant surprise; he wasn't bound on a time but could talk the whole evening. Well...if Kurosaki Isshin would let him talk the whole evening. Maybe he just refused to open the door for me, he thought with a depressed look on his face.

''Can I have your name?'' the girl asked.

''Oh! It's Hirako. Hirako Shinji,'' he replied.

''Allright, my father will see you then at five o'clock!'' the girl said cheerful.

''Thanks in advance,'' he said before hanging up. How many ex-colleagues would he see in the next few days? And...how many lies does he have to tell his fellow Vizards? I don't have to lie, Hirako thought. I just don't mention what I'm doing beside recruiting Ichigo. Little did he knew 'just don't mention things' wasn't the solution at all.

xXx

''Who was it, Yuzu?'' a man called while the girl wrote something down in an agenda.

''Just a man who thinks he's got a heat stroke,'' Yuzu said. She was wearing an white apron and smiled at the man. ''He's coming on five o'clock, dad.''

''A heat stroke, hm?'' Isshin said. ''How could that happen with such a nice weather? And...Ichigo's gone! He's missing again! He knows vacation is family time!'' he cried out.

Another girl of the same age as Yuzu sticked her head through the open window. ''Dad, you're waking up the patients,'' she said with a annoyed look on her face.

''Karin! Why are you being so rude! Masaki! Our children have hit puberty and they're so rude!''

''Oh...not again,'' Karin sighed with a look on her dad, who was sobbing. ''Come on Yuzu, let's give the people here their dinners and leave Mister Overreacting Goat Chin alone.''

She pulled her twin sister along her sleeve and shut the door. Kurosaki Isshin instantly stopped crying and grinned. They fell for it every time...he took the agenda and read about his visitor of five o'clock. This wasn't true. This truly wasn't true. His face went pale by seeing the familiar name written in his agenda.

''Hirako Shinji...'' he said aloud. ''The leader of a group former Officers who attained Hollow powers to become stronger. One of those eight criminals of Soul Society...What kind of business would he have with me?''

xXx

_Introducing more and more characters in my story...I actually think, in this story Yoruichi will become one of the main characters, too. Fifth chapter is in progress!_


	5. Back to business

_Sorry for the delay, I just didn't want to put chapters online that contains less than 500 words. But here it is! Thank you all for your favourites, alerts and reviews, they were much appreciated!_

xXx

The black-haired Shiba Kuukaku was a strange woman in many ways. First she was a member of one of the four high noble families, although she lost that title after her brother, Shiba Kaien died. Second, she lost her arm and replaced it with a plastic one, something you see rarely in Soul Society, if she wasn't the only one. Third, she loved to design her houses in a weird, unique way. Fourth, she had some connections with Urahara Kisuke.

That's why Yoruichi thought Shiba Kuukaku was exactly the right person she needed. Especially after she helped Ichigo and the others to break into Seireitei. Especially after the Aizen incident, where the black-haired woman showed up with one of the gatekeepers of Seireitei, to help. That's why Yoruichi stood hopefully for a strange building, a building with two iron arms coming out of the ground and holding a banner with 'Shiba clan' up.

She sighed, after waiting there for ten minutes. Where was she? After another five minutes, a man, riding a boar appeared. He didn't look like his brother and sister; while they were tall and slender, he was heavy-built without being fat.

''Good morning, Ganju,'' she greeted him. The man immediately sprang of his boar and stammered something as ''Yoruichi!''

''Yes, same to you,'' Yoruichi said without listening to him while he was complaining about being ordered around. ''Where's your sister?''

''Uh? She isn't here?''

''Wake up, Ganju. Can you feel her, hm? No, you can't,'' she already answered for him, before he could even open his mouth. ''So I'm asking you where the hell she is.''

''I don't know, I left sis' here behind while she was reading some stuff,'' Ganju said, clearly not having a clue.

The dark-skinned woman sighed. ''Shirogehaniko! Kogehaniko!'' she suddenly shouted. Nobody came. See...there's something happened. This was the ultimate proof something has happened. She looked behind her; not a single trace of that woman she needed so badly.

''Ganju,'' she called. ''Did you notice some strange things lately?''

The boar-riding man looked up. He nodded. ''To be honest, yes.''

''Tell me everything about it.''

xXx

It's actually quite strange, Hirako thought. Why was that boy – as if Tessai didn't know I was there. I'm pretty sure Urahara told him and if not, he could figure it out by himself. Why send someone who doesn't actually know me for my name? And why had he to prove it he was Hirako Shinji? He shook his head and sighed; maybe it's nothing. However, maybe it's something else, something much darker than he originally thought.

Hirako was heading back to the old warehouse. He was thinking of a way how to act as an teenager. Maybe he just should observe Mashiro and Hiyori and acting like them. Then he thought that wasn't such a good idea, because boys of that age were very different from girls. Besides that...he was supposed to be fifteen. Then he needed a parent; he wasn't allowed to write himself in for that school, because he was supposed to be under age. This was troublesome. Who could be his parent? He opened the door of the warehouse, saw the others doing several things and studied them all. Then Hirako grinned widely. ''Rose, yer my father from now on.''

The other Vaizards in the room stared to him, blankly. ''Ah well, as long as I'm not your mother, I can live with that. Do as you like,'' Lisa finally answered before reading further in her erotic manga.

''And you suddenly need a father because...'' Rose asked with a curious look on his face.

''A parent has to sign me in, because I'm supposed to be under age. Since yer the only other one with blond hair, yer suited for that role.''

''Hiyori can be the mother,'' Rose said with a playful smile on his lips.

''Hell no!'' Hirako shouted. Hiyori seemed actually quite happy with that role.

''Ha! Then I can order ya around, Shinji! Then I can say 'Shinji wash the dishes' and then ya have ta do the dishes!''

''That's not gonna happening! I don't want ya as my mother!''

''I don't think that would be such a good idea either,'' Lisa said. ''Shinji looks older than Hiyori. People might think Shinji came to sign in Hiyori.''

''No way!'' both shouted.

''I'm not going to the freakin' stupid school!'' Hiyori screamed.

''Are ya tryin' to say I look old enough to be her father?!''

''Actually, you áre old enough to be her grandfather, Shinji-kun,'' Rose stated friendly, still smiling. He stood up and took 'his son' by the arm. ''Now come on, Shinji-kun, otherwise there will be no time left. We have to sign you in.'' With those words he walked – Hirako was forced to follow – outside of the building.

''Pfft, ya just saved my life,'' Hirako said while wiping his sweat off his forehead. The other blonde said nothing but smiled.

''Well, I believe I'm going to leave ya,'' he continued. Rose looked up.

''What's up?''

''I just have to do something,'' Hirako answered. He suddenly realized he was already too late; the bells chimed five times. ''I'm not gonna explain to ya. Maybe later.'' Then he vanished into thin air; he was gone.

Rose sighed. What did he think? It was not he couldn't handle stuff on his own, but it was just strange for him to flee away so suddenly. Ah well. What was he supposed to do? Just fill in some papers, putting it between other applications and steal a Shinji-fitting uniform. Guess he would be the only burglar tonight.

xXx

''Yes, I understand. Now go back to bed and sleep as an little angel. When you will wake up tomorrow morning, you'll feel much better.'' The man muttered something about 'I'm not gonna sleep anyway' while he stepped into bed. Five minutes later, he already dived into a nice dream with hot girls in a bathroom.

''Finally, he's asleep,'' the doctor sighed. Then his eyes met the clock on the wall; it said it was five o' clock already. Five o' clock...oh yes, now he remembered it. It was going to be a long, long evening.

Five minutes later, a bell rang; a sign his last patient showed up. A patient with dubious complaints. A man with a past. A man called Hirako Shinji. He took a deep breath and walked to the front door where called man was waiting. Nervously? The doctor couldn't tell.

''Good evening mister Hirako...a heath stroke, you said? I don't believe a single word of it. What brings you here? What kind of business do you want with me? Or, to be more precise...what can I, a doctor do for you, a criminal of Seireitei?''

Hirako's eyes widened. He didn't knew...this was going to be a long, long evening.

xXx

''What did you say?''

''Hollows who can actually talk and are more human-like.'' Ganju scratched the back of his head and shivered. They were pretty terrifying. First, they were just stupid Hollows. But now, it seemed they have a brain. They can actually think. Pretty scary.

''And they show up here?''

''Yeah. And they're decreasing the number of people here rapidly. Those bloody Shinigami just don't arrive on time.'' They never do. And why would they? Those Shinigami don't give a damn about the inhabitants of Rukongai. Stupid elite.

''And more?''

''Their reiatsu is different. And they're stronger...I wondered what these strange creatures - ''

''Arrancars.''

Ganju blinked. ''How did you say - ''

''Arrancars. Hollows who're trying to get Shinigami powers. You've recently heard of the story of the Vizards?''

He nodded. Of course he heard. Everyone got to hear it. The Aizen-called person sure was cruel. A zanpaktou with total hypnosis as an ability. That sure was unfair. Just ridiculous. No wonder no one remembered Aizens role in that scandal of hundred years ago. Ganju sighed. He still didn't get how the Vizards were related to the weird-looking Hollows he saw lately.

''They are Shinigami who obtained Hollow powers. Arrancars are the other way round. See?''

''Yeah...I guess I understand a little bit.'' However...why did his sister receive a document from the Kuchiki-clan? And why did she tell him she currently was in Seireitei for Kuchiki Byakuya? Per hell butterfly? It was strange. But everything became strange lately.

''Please inform me when Kuukaku is back. Since she is heading to the Kuchiki manor for something I don't know...it's starting to grow complex already. Right now we need to share our knowledge of Aizen and friends, before the hougyoku is fully awaken. See you later, Ganju!''

''I'll do...Yoruichi-san.''

xXx

Two men stared at each other. At first sight, they had nothing in common. The black-haired doctor guy with a goatee versus the youthful looking blonde man with a pierced tongue. No random stranger would have guessed they were colleagues, even friends once; in a world, far, far away. It sounded like a fairytale and maybe, for one of them, it would even feel like a fairytale; it was fun, but after it he was thrown back to reality. The reality of being wrongly accused as a criminal and go into hiding.

''So...ya don't know?''

''What am I supposed to know?''

''Allright. I need to explain a lot.''

''Since I saw your name written in my agenda, I expected it would be a long, long evening.''

''Yes...there's a lot to tell ya of many things. Things that happened hundred years ago...and now, since history repeated, things that happened eight days ago.''

Kurosaki Isshin couldn't help but stare. Since history repeated? ''How do you mean, since history repeated. Another bunch of captains said goodbye to Seireitei and are happily obtaining Hollow powers?''

''Yes and no. Indeed, another bunch of captains waved their goodbyes – literally, from I've heard. And actually...they're not happily obtaining Hollow powers, but happily changing Hollows into Arrancars,'' Shinji corrected grimly. ''Please.'' He was begging. He was begging for some explanation time, for not being interrupted, for getting some patience. ''Please be so kind to listen to me and hear the story from my side.''

Isshin looked puzzled. Arrancars...never heard of it. Finally, he lowered his head and nodded. ''Tell me. After that, I will decide to believe you or not. I never was satisfied with the brief explanation we got hundred years ago.''

Hirako sighed, almost with relief. Thank goodness Kurosaki Isshin wasn't the man who refused to listen to anyone, even to the 'criminal' of Soul Society. ''It's all about Aizen. I don't no what Central 46 exactly said to the Gotei 13, but it's recently discovered they lied.'' He heard Isshin gasping. Yes, it was hard to believe for him either. ''Do ya know about Aizen Sousuke's zanpaktou?''

''Kyouka Suigetsu. A wind-based zanpaktou, wasn't it?''

The blond man shook his head. ''No. Kyouku Suigetsu possesses the ability to put everyone into absolute hypnosis.''

''A-absolute ...hypnosis?! What kind of dangerous ability is that?''

''Dangerous is definitely was. He and his fellow compagnions Ichimaru and Tousen betrayed me, along with the seven others. Apparently I was under hypnosis for years.'' He gritted his teeth – something Kurosaki Isshin wasn't unaware of.

''And then...the entire Central 46 fell under his hypnosis. So everyone thought Urahara Kisuke en Hirako Shinji were plotting to rule over Soul Society. Now Yamamoto-san is telling Seireitei 'bout what really happened that night. But...ya knew, didn't ya? Ya knew it all the time, didn't ya?''

Isshin sighed. Yeah. He knew. ''I heard it all. I heard about the Hollowfication the eight you were caught in. I heard about Central 46 and Shihouin Yoruichi. I was a Third Seat back then, but I can remember of all you very well. Twenty years ago, when I decided to stay here and abadon my post as a Captain, Urahara told me. However, since you're most likely walking in the same sort of gigai as me, I didn't know you were actually living here. Urahara told me nothing about the hypnosis part, though. But, Hirako...or, forgive my brutality, Shinji-kun...telling me the truth wasn't what you really brought here, was it?''

Hirako had something on his face you would call a smile. The strange thing about it was that he rarely smiles. Grinning, yes. He grins al the time. But there was actually a huge difference between smiles and grins. No, his smiles were for special happenings. Or saying 'thank you very much' without words. ''Well, there's no point in hidin' it then. Yer aware of the fact yer son is a Shinigami, right?''

''Of course; I would be a terrible father if I didn't knew that.''

''Ya would. But yer also know he has to deal with a Hollow inside his spiritual body?''

Kurosaki Isshin nodded. Yes, he knew. And he had to blame Kisuke for that. ''I did.''

''If yer missin' him one of these days...he isn't gone. Then he would be still in Karakura Town. Eventually he will come to me. Fer wanting me to teach him how to control de Hollow. Since he's back from the Soul Society his reiatsu rapidly increased; it's due to his Hollow. By the way, I've got one last question.''

''You may ask.'' Isshin answered while staring to the blond man again. He looked so different...and at the same time, he was easy to recognize.

''Do yer son know yer a Shinigami?''

''No, he doesn't,'' Kurosaki Isshin said darkly. And you're not going to tell him, Shinji. Otherwise... you will be beaten to pulp. ''I've got my reasons.''

xXx

_Hmm...maybe I should change main characters in Shinji and Yoruichi. No no no, Urahara is going to play a more active rol in the next chapters. He has been sleeping all day...like he's doing in the manga. Why does he want to play hide-and-seek so badly...xD_


	6. We're all spies

_I'll apologize. You've been waiting so long for the next chapter, but I had some private issues. Grandfather died and more of that stuff. But everything is fine again, so here's the next chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews, favourites and alerts! =)_

xXx

A teenaged looking boy with blond hair, reaching to his jaw yawned and stared out of the window. Why did he have to wait? It was boring over here. Nothing to do. No one who paid attention to him – of couse not, everyone was in their classes. Why didn't that teacher – Miss Ochi or something – let him into class? Prepare the class for having a 'transfer student?' He sighed. Then he heard a terrible scream, howling ''Hollow! Hollow!'' Damn, what wás that? Some geeky stuff for our beloved shinigami substitute, neh? Well well, let's have a look.

He followed the reiatsu of the hollow and jumped into air. Let's see how he'll solve this. Hirako Shinji turned around and suddenly he stood upside-down, drinking water. Sometimes he loved to do those stupid tricks. Well, who were that? The orange one was definitely Kurosaki Ichigo. And his zanpakuto was...how big? Yer were right Urahara, he thought. He can't control his reiatsu. It's already at maximum. This would be his shikai then, but what kind of special abilities had this enormously shaped sword?

Hmm, who accompagnied him? A girl with huge breasts and a huge South-American-like guy. Clearly, they weren't shinigami. However...how come they can see the hollows? Is it due to the reiatsu of Ichigo? So...this really was him?

''Kurosaki Ichigo...I found ya,'' he said to himself, grinning. Oh snap, they were gone. I've gotta go back to that school and really quick.

xXx

Hiyori gritted her teeth and barely resisted the urge to jump out of her hideout and kicking him in his face. Freak. What was he doing anyway? He really enjoyed this, not? Oh, and that teacher. There was a window open and she could hear everything.

''It's backwards! Backwards!'' Oh yay that's reaaaally fascinating!

''I'm really good at doing things backwards!'' Oh very nice for ya dude. Let's see if ya can do the cleaning backwards.

''Then you should talk about it in your self-introduction!'' Oh dear. They give him a chance to do a self-introduction? How long's class? Nine hours? Will that be enough for him to finish his self-introduction? She doubted it.

Hirako Shinji, yer boring the students! No one is listening to you except those who are interested in goofy persons and the teacher. Guess she's interested in goofy persons too. Hiyori didn't bother to listen, but his words reached her ears anyway. She sighed; it was all bullshit and nothing important. How he everyday reads the paper and how he doesn't own a television. She could hear some gasps; what, no television nowadays? Just wait, she thought bitterly. Just wait and prepare yerself for the grammophone speech. After some time, she heard the teacher again.

''Take the seat in the back over there.''

''Yes, yes!''

She made a face. Please drop that exciting tone mister. It's really annoying. It's not a party. Oh! Now it's getting interesting. How did he managed to get a seat next to their target – the orangehead.

''Let's treat each other well, Kurosaki-kun.'' Oh yes. He'll treat ya very well, Kurosaki. As a bloody shinigami. Like ya deserve it.

Hiyori almost fell out of the bushes when she heard someone – or rather, something – scream. She gasped.

''What wás that...'' Her eyes were wide-open when she saw 'target' running across the area; in her direction.

''Damn!'' She barely managed to disappear behind a tree before he noticed her. The blond girl shot a death glare to the back of the young man.

''Damn him, he's already pissin' me off,'' she grunted and walked back to the warehouse. Now she knew what she wanted to know. Kurosaki Ichigo was a dangerous one. They had to stop them as soon as possible.

xXx

''Well, if that isn't our lovely – ''

Hirako covered his mouth. ''Don't ya think no one's tryin' to follow me? Let me inside of yer candycastle.''

''Ah yes yes, right you are. Let's go inside of my beautiful candycastle.''

The two men went into the shop. Hirako followed his old friend to the living room and was told to sit down on one of the pillows. After just a couple of seconds he received some tea (''Holy shit Tessai, ya were here, too?!'') and the two of them were settled. Urahara grinned, waved with his fan and drank of the tea.

''Well, how did it go?''

''Fine,'' the blonde man shrugged. It wasn't that special anyway. ''I managed to get a seat next to Ichigo's and I got to see who his friends are. That's all. Oh, and yer were right; he's spilling reiatsu everywhere, it's just insane. No wonder there are more hollows here recently. Of course we don't kill of the hollows since that is a shinigami job to do, but we noticed. Oh yes, 'bout the others...''

The man in the schooluniform paused for a while.

''Go on?''

''They don't suspect a thing. However, they scared the crap out of me, pointin' their zanpakuto's on me and all. They really didn't trust it. And yes, who's gonna blame them? But after I said it could be dangerous if we let Ichigo be that way, they were convinced. Of course I have to be the one to drag him into our...erm..house, but I don't mind, though. It's so much easier. There's only this one thing; Hiyori is followin' me and that's what's botherin' me. I have to act they expect me to act, ya know? They don't trust me, or at least Hiyori doesn't. Always the curious one, neh?''

Urahara sighed. Yes, she was. Sticking her nose into everything. He remembered that all too well. 'What's thát? Yak, that's some disgusting thing. What're ya doin'? What did you invent? What's that kind of thing?' He waved with his fan again and enjoyed the last drink of his tea. ''So. I heard you paid a visit to Kurosaki Isshin?''

''Oh, yes, I thought it wouldn't hurt anybody if I would tell him something 'bout the happenings in Soul Society and such things, ya know. Even though we saw each other for the first time yesterday, we do know each other.'' When he saw the puzzled look on his old friends face, Hirako explained.

''Correspondence. The Fifth Company had contact with the Zero Squad. Back then Isshin was the Third Seat. Yesterday I heard he made it to Captain. It's even higher than the rank of Captain-Commander.'' He paused, allowing himself to nip from the hot drink.

''I didn't know your previous Division had contact with the Zero Squad.''

''That's good. After all, it had to remain a secret. Even Aizen didn't know about it, so I do not believe Fifth Squad is gettin' reports from the Zero anymore. It was between me and Isshin. Even Yamamoto doesn't know the name of the Zero Squad reporter. Isshin got an alibi, because we both knew Aizen was stealin' reports from me. Since we both left the Soul Society...''

Urahara nodded. He understood. And so that's why nobody recognized the name Kurosaki. His fingers turned the now empty teacup over and over, allthough he was unaware of that. ''I don't think it's too surprising, but I had a nice little chat with Isshin-san, too,'' he said while putting a somewhat comical smile on his face. ''Before you made your 'appointment', a few days ago. I told him the story of what happened in the Soul Society and what Central 46 did to us.''

''That's why – ''

''Yes, that's why he knew,'' the haori-clothed man finished his sentence. ''He just treated you as a foe because of the spies of Aizen. If we act in public as we're enemies of each other...of course, we can't fool him that easily, but maybe he believes it.''

''Ya really thought about everything, it's scary.'' His eyes followed the teacup in Urahara's hands.

''I know I'm scary. I'm always scary,'' Urahara grinned, but then his smile fade away. He didn't thought about everything. There were still many things that had to be done. Also his research of the Arrancars wasn't doing too well; he lost some of his data when Yoruichi had used it as wrapping paper. He didn't gave her extra fish for a whole month. He sighed; this was definitely going to be difficult. There was a chance their actions became well-known by the other Vaizard and that meant trouble. For him, yes. For Yoruichi, yes. For Hirako even more. Urahara Kisuke was aware of the risks they took. They had to be careful; even more.

Hirako saw the subtle change in expression. On a curious and yet even concerned tone he asked: ''Oi, Kisuke, what's the matter?''

''Oh...it's nothing. Don't worry about it.''

''Yer tired. Go get some sleep.''

''Yes, yes, I will...''

''And do it now, because tonight ya won't be able to get much,'' Hirako said with a grin on his face. ''I'll show Ichigo I'm not just a goofy new student. Ater all, he needs to control his hollow as quick as possible. It'll become dangerous for him, but also for us. He's like a magnet for hollows now; did ya notice the increasin' here of Menos Grandes?''

Urahara nodded. Of course he noticed. He also knew it was due to Ichigo's leaking reiatsu. However, it was going to be difficult for the Vaizard to convince him. After all, he could be stubborn as hell.

''And the new shinigami who's in charge of Karakura is really lame!'' the blond Vaizard suddenly complained. ''This town is full of random human people who smash a hollow or two, but that guy really is good for nothing! All he does is shivering. Hmm, I hope they're replacing him with some really cute girl. Then I don't care about all those hollows. Want to see the really cute girl in action.''

''...goodness Shinji, I believe it's part of your powers to see everything from the bright side.''

He grinned. ''Indeed it's part of my powers to see everything. Ah well, almost everything. Let's talk about that later, it's not the right moment for those kind of things. I've gotta go, otherwise I'm afraid there will be another zanpakuto reaching to my throat. It was pretty scary this morning and I don't want to experience it again. Kisuke, get yerself some sleep.'' He was about to stand up, but something in Urahara's expression stopped him. ''What's wrong?''

''There's something more. And whether you'll agree with it or not, we're doing it anyway. In public, we're your enemy.''

''...huh? In public, I'm supposed to be dead,'' he answered bitterly.

''Well, no. It is decided to let Aizen know your group is alive. However, there are three camps; Soul Society, the Vaizards and the Karakura inhabitants. Get it?''

''Sure, but...why?'' He didn't understand. Why was it such a good idea to let Aizen know he and his fellow Vaizards were still alive?

''We want Aizen to believe we're not forming one big army, but three small ones. That way we're much easier to win over, which hopefully leads to an more laid-back Aizen.''

''Hmm, very clever of you. However, I don't think he'll looses his grip so easily.'' Hirako stood up, bowed once in a correct manner and thanked him for the tea as well for his time. He walked out of the sitting room and wanted to leave the shop by the front door, but the passageway was blocked by a certain cat called Yoruichi.

''What do you think you're doing? Didn't Kisuke just tell you we're enemies in public?''

Hirako opened his mouth to say something, couldn't find the proper words and closed it again. Behind him, the shop-owner was grinning behind his fan and spread his arms.

''Don't worry, Shinji-kun! There are several more ways to get out of here. The toilet window, roof, drainpipe..''

His nuicance grew. What the hell. What's up with this joyful, playful tone. And he was definitely not going to leave via the drainpipe. He wasn't a prisoner. ''Not gonna happening! No climbing out of toilet windows! I'm not a cat, so I'm not gonna use the roof and the drainpipe is out of the question!''

''Hush, hush, Shinji-kun. There's another route. Follow me~!'' Urahara walked happily to the kitchen, accompagnied by a grumpy blonde man and a silent black cat. He stared at the floor for halve a minute, then he removed a tile and pointed. ''Oh dear, there's something under this tiles! Let's have a look!''

Hirako's irritation grew once more. That man. ''I don't see a thing.''

''Let's have a closer look!'' Urahara pushed his fellow comrade, who disappeared into the hole. ''Ooh it's just Alice in Wonderland!'' he almost sang. His hands searched for the ladder, found these and climbed his way down. Hirako lay on the ground, in pretty much similar way as Kurosaki Ichigo did. ''Do you like it?''

''Wow. Nice. This was rather unexpected. Just crazy.'' Hirako stood up and gave his old friend a punch in the face. ''Yer such a yerk! Why did ya push me like that?! Ya couldn't just show me the ladder, don't ya? Bastard!'' Then, as if nothing happened, he continued with a calm voice: ''But it's very nice. I didn't knew ya made another one, after ya made one for us.''

Urahara smiled widely and waved with his fan. ''Oh but there's something more! I connected this with your trainingground under the warehouse. How's that?''

''Sorta cool,'' Hirako admitted. ''But I actually don't want to be found into our place. How can I explain to the others how I came into the warehouse without using the frontdoor?''

The scientists smile grew only wider. ''I've got a solution for that. Follow me.'' When he saw the blond haired man shook his head, he sighed. ''Follow me! Otherwise I've to force you.''

Reluctantly, Hirako began to walk, following his ex-colleague. They stopped by two – apparently normal – dead trees. ''Look. This tree leads to your trainingground. The left one is the passageway to a place not far from your house, out of public sight. You just have to pull the third branch. The tree in the trainingground is the one closest to the big rocks. You understand?''

''It's so clear as water from the mountains.'' He truly was a genius, the Vaizard thought. ''So, just pull this branch?''

''Yes!'' Urahara grinned. Oh, this was so much fun. ''Do it!''

Hirako pulled the third branch of the left tree, not sure what to expect. At least not this. The ground under him opened up and he got himself swallowed by the dry earth. With a last ''Aaaaah!'' he vanished.

xXx

Hiyori was playing with her mobile phone. ''Geez, what's he doin'. I'm pretty sure school's out already and he still hasn't showed up. He sure takes his time.'' Out of boredom she flipped her phone over and over, threw it into the air and catched it again. However, she didn't have to wait any longer.

Two meters beside her, a manhole cover shove out of place. Her attention was drawed and with curiosity she stared at the manhole. Wow, someone was coming out. She saw one hand, two hands. And then – a familiar face.

''Shinji?! What are ya doin' there? Perfect place fer ya to be! And ye have got something in yer hair. Something smelly. Looks like dead rat. How did ya get stuck into the sewers! It's freakin' hilarious!'' She rolled over the ground from laughing, not being able to stop.

''I didn't get stuck into the sewers, I was just observin','' Hirako's grumpy answer came. He'll get Urahara paid for this. Really, this is embarrassing. He climbed out of it and put the cover back. ''Excuse me, I'm goin' to take a bath.''

''Hell yes ya need a bath! Yer disgusting!'' She watched him going into the warehouse and laughed again. Weirdo. Freak. But hell, what was he doing down there?

xXx

_Less talk, more action in next chapter. Yay! Dialogues are fun to write, but action is nice too..._


	7. The same kind

_First of all, I loved al your favourites and reviews! The reviews got me back into picking up the story again. I'll be honest; I kind of forgot about this story. That and I had a little fanfic-depression going on, like this: _

_Bluh. I want to create my own characters with my own story and everything. I don't like writing fanfictions anymore. *insert grumpy things*_

_Yes, I'm horrible. xD But I have my own story with my own characters now, I'm writing the fic/story/book(:D) and suddenly my interest in writing fanfiction got back. So. My apologies for waiting. At least my English writing improved over the last weeks. (The first part is written in march (yes march), the second part right now. I have this strange feeling my writing changed.)_

_Good news is, I'm really excited again to write this story, so I won't be such a terrible updater anymore. :D_

xXx

''I made rice!'' Mashiro called. Several vizards popped up out of nowhere. There were a few missing; Otorobashi Rojuro and Hirako.

''Where's Rose?'' Muguruma – the grayhaired one – asked. It was unusual Rose being late for dinner. Not because he was that hungry, but the man was just never late. Hirako on the other hand came always late. No one knew why.

''I don't know?'' Mashiro answered, scratching her head. Eh...where could he be?

''Well, we're not having dinner until Rose is arrived,'' Muguruma stated bluntly.

''What? That's really really unfair! I did the cooking today and I want to eat my rice!'' She started to sob, threw herself on the ground and reached for the mans pants. Muguruma shook her off.

''Mashiro, stop that! It's disgusting! We're waiting for Rose, okay? No objection. Get up. Now.''

Mashiro pouted, but actually listened to him for once. The six Vizards returned to their seats and waited, some of them impatiently. Love picked up his manga again, Mashiro was playing with the rice out of boredom. After a couple of minutes, some strong fruity smell flew into their noses. It was melon – to be precise, melon shampoo. The man with the melon scent entered the room. Hiyori smiled broadly.

''Oh look! It's the garbage man! The rat catcher in the sewers! Oh how lovely ya smell. It definitely is better than that horrible rat meat flies-smell.''

''Hiyori!'' the blonde man hissed. ''Shut up!''

''Oh, ya didn't tell the others? Yer supposed to be proud to finally have a job after all those hundred years! Even when yer job consists of cleaning the drainpipes...''

The others started to laugh, one more subtle than the other. Apparently Hiyori saw him coming out of a drainpipe or something like that. That man; coming out of the weirdest places. Hiyori's acting was a little unfair, though. Most of the time he was the one who took – crazy nonetheless – jobs when they were in need of money. He once earned 200.000 yen for taking some still to be developed new medicine. All right, he was really sick for half a day, but they had money. Rose also had a job sometimes. He was a teacher once in Karakura's High School. No one would recognize him now; it was sixty years ago when he got fired after an incident with his colleagues. They didn't like his guitar music.

''Where's Rose?'' Hirako asked in general, not paying attention anymore to the small blond girl.

Muguruma shrugged. ''Dunno. He went to the music store since he wanted to get strings for his guitar, but...he's taking his time.''

At this very moment, called man stepped in. He seemed not as calm as usual; he shivered all over his body, but obviously tried to maintain his control. He walked over to the others and took the empty seat without saying a word.

''What the hell took you so long?'' Muguruma Kensei asked him bluntly. He studied the man's face. What was wrong? Something happened.

''I was being followed,'' Rose answered, after been quiet for a couple of seconds. ''It was a boy. And this boy insisted on telling him my name. You'll think, it's just a name, but he could link me to the Gotei 13. Oh, and instead of Rojuro, he called me Rose. It's definitely something we have to keep in mind...''

''A boy? Describe him,'' the other blond male said sharply. Rose looked puzzled, but gave him a brief description of the so-called redhead Jinta.

''He could be a spy for Aizen,'' Hirako mumbled, to no one in particular. Many 'huh's and 'eeh's came from the others.

''Explain,'' Muguruma said, just as blunt as five minutes ago.

''Ah, well...ya know, there are more reasons to recruit the Ichigo-boy. I heard Aizen and his gang betrayed the Soul Society again and is living in Hueco Mundo now, and with him the Hougyoku. He'll come back to crush us all with his developed-Hollow beings, called Arrancars. It's only a matter of time. Sooner or later we'll be forced to work together with the Shinigami. The enemy of the enemy is a friend, right? We can use Ichigo as a buffer between us and them...''

''That's full of crap!'' Hiyori shouted. ''Ya knów, ya knów I hate the Shinigami? Why'd ya have to bring them up? We can do it ourselves!'' She shove her chair and ran away from the table, to disappear into the shadows of the warehouse.

''Hiyori!'' The grayhaired, tough-looking man wanted to go after her, but Hirako stopped him.

''Don't,'' he said with a sigh. ''At this time, she needs to be alone. We've to give her space, space to think, space to rage. After all, she's the one who has the greatest despise against Soul Society.'' He received several nods of understanding. ''Rose...it isn't a coincidence. The boy, Hanakari Jinta asked me almost the same question, a few days ago. He also knew vaguely what I looked like. I already said, he could be a spy for Aizen, by his own free will or not.''

''How do you mean, by his own free will or not?'' Rose curiously asked.

''Ya didn't forget Kyouka Suigetsu, do ya, Rose?'' Muguruma answered before the blond could. Rose shook his head.

''Of course, how stupid.''

''Fact is, we no longer have to be aware for the Gotei 13. They're having their own problems, with the second betrayal. Besides, realize our enemy is Aizen now, not Soul Society. Soul Society will realize it, too. We have to work together to bring Aizen Sousuke down.''

xXx

Kurosaki Ichigo sighed as he heard that strange thing scream again. It was taunting his ears and he wished he could replace the voice with something nicer, but he was getting used to it. After all, it shouted for the sixth time today. Apparently the new soul reaper wasn't a very good one. If there was one. He looked at Kon, who looked straight back with a pleading look in his eyes.

''Alright...take care of me before I come back!'' And since it was Kon we're talking about... ''Don't do anything stupid!'' he warned him.

Or else I'll have Yuzu dress you up as a fairytale princess, he thought while he jumped out of the window. He heard Kon's chirpy voice but decided to ignore it. Now was not the time to be annoyed by that guy.

The Hollow which stumbled around Karakura was easily slayed. ''Now, that was easy...'' he mumbled, looking around. He was greeted by some terrible screaming – unfamiliar screaming. What – the – hell – was – dat? Ichigo turned around.

''You, who the heck are you?''

Ichigo blinked. No, who the heck are you.. ''Why are you dressed up as a shinigami?'' the unfamiliar sou reaper shouted.

''Who are you?'' Ichigo returned the question.

The shinigami pointed to himself. ''Me? My name is Kurumadani Zennosuke!'' Ichigo instantly forgot the name. ''I am thé shinigami handpicked to replace miss Rukia who got arrested for some serious crime! Impressive, huh?''

Very, the orangehaired boy thought. Needless to say it was sarcasm. ''I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitue shinigami.'' He showed the seal with the black skull on it to the man. ''Look, I've got the seal of approval.''

The soul reaper – who was gifted with thick, long, frizzy hair – stared at the thing. ''What's that supposed to be? I've never heard of it! A seal of approval? Are you trying to trick me or something?''

Ichigo cursed the seal of approval and resisted the urge to throw it away. ''It's just useless,'' he muttered as he shook it. ''It's good for nothing, it just keeps screaming. I want a cellphone like Rukia had, at least that bloody thing was quiet...'' Suddenly, he stopped his muttering. He felt someone. Someone he knew. But this very someone wasn't supposed to be behind him...in the air. He turned around, just quick enough to block Hirako's sword. His eyes went wide. So went his opponents smile. What was happening?

''You're...Hirako?'' he asked, not being able to completely hide his surprise. He hadn't paid attention...but this was simply not expected.

The blond mans grin grew even wider. ''Is that a zanpaktou?'' Ichigo continued. Damn, this guy's pressure was pretty high. ''Who the hell are you?'' he shouted, voice echoing in the air.

''Hush.''

It was the only thing the transfer student said – although Ichigo now highly doubted he was just a transfer student – but it was enough to shut him up.

''Don't make a ruckus like that...Kurosaki Ichigo.'' The boy stared at him, not able to say something. He put his finger against his lips.

''With spiritual pressure like yours, ya can't lose yer composure so easily. Otherwise you'll be...'' He searched for words for a moment. ''...found out all to easily.''

The substitute clearly didn't have a clue. ''Found out?'' he asked, thinking about his friends. ''By...by whom?''

Hirako's grin immediately faded. Unbelievable. Wasn't this supposed to be a clever one? He was in the top fifty students list, right? And yet he couldn't comprehend just the simplest thing. ''You're asking me who?'' he asked, not even speaking in his dialect. He's such a …oh really. He really had to explain something that simple? He glared at the boy. ''Idiot.'' He didn't get a response.

''For heavens sake! Do I need to fill in every little missing piece? Can't you just figure it out by yourself?'' he growled. He wasn't just pissed of, he was plain angry. This Ichigo was putting his friends in great danger and hadn't the slightest clue. All because he does not understand how attractive he is for the hollows. He needed the keep his pressure low. Was the boy really that stupid? He turned his head; he had felt something. Damn, it was too late. There was a menos grande already. No...there were two of them. Hirako almost wanted to strangle the boy but there were more important matters at the moment. He realised something. The two hollows weren't just menos grandes...they had a slightly different reiatsu. More...human-like. More like...his? No, it wasn't like his. It clashed. It was the complete opposite of his own reiatsu, he could feel it. And it was definitely dangerous. They were still crossing the border...but they could be here every moment.

''Tell me!'' Ichigo answered while attacking the other. The blond male was surprised, as he clearly was lost in thoughts, but managed to block eventually. They both didn't notice the shuddering shinigami who was watching them 'fight'. They both held back, this wasn't a serious fight.

''Such spiritual pressure...'' Zennosuke gasped. ''Those...those...are like..monsters...''

Hirako stopped his counterattack to look at the left. He had felt something. ''Looks like they're here...''

He was giving a bewildered look. ''Hirako...who are you?'' The boy truly didn't understand this situation. Who was this exchange student? Why did he have a zanpaktou? Why, why?

''I told ya so!'' the blondine said, clearly ignoring the question and speaking in his dialect again. ''It's all because yer leaking yer spiritual pressure everywhere 'round the town. Gotta keep it low, huh.''

''I'm asking who you are!'' Ichigo said again, wanting to have his questions answered at this very moment. At his surprise, his opponent let out a sigh.

''So impolite! So impatient! Do you really care that much about who I am? Fine! Let's have it your way. Don't say a word. Just watch.''

xXx

Urahara Kisuke put his cup of tea carefully down on the table and got up from his cushion. He slipped on his haori and walked to the front door. He opened it, stepped outside and watched the sky. It was dark and had some nasty, gray colour. The villagers would have said there was a storm coming. He knew better.

He felt the tension in the air. There was this sudden peek of Shinji and Ichigo, but there was something else as well. Two hollows had entered the world of the living. Problem was, they weren't just ordinary hollows. Probably, if his hypotheses were right, these hollows were an early version of so-called arrancars. Arrancars, hollows who crossed the line to inherit shinigami powers.

The door slid open and revealed a dark-skinned woman. She was wearing the same serious expression as Urahara. ''Kisuke...this is...'' she started.

The man didn't respond but stayed focused on something only he could see.

''It's what we discussed earlier, isn't it?''

He nodded. ''I also believe...he finally got out of his gigai...after a good twenty years. I can't feel him, he's truly a master at hiding his reaitsu, but he will be. ''

''You're right. After all, he's just like his son and acts like him. And jumps to conclusions like him.''

Yoruichi sighed. It looked like the two of them were having no sleep tonight. Again.

xXx

His left hand searched for something invisible on his head, found it and pulled it forward. He slowly revealed an oddly shaped mask from some weird material. For a scary mask like that – with huge teeth and everything – it looked somewhat exotic. It resembled a pharaoh. Egypt. Ichigo recognised the thing right away and his eyes widened. He knew what it was. He wish he didn't, but he knew.

''Guess. Do you know...what this is?'' Hirako Shinji mocked the boy, grinning widely.

''I-it's a...hollow's mask!'' he gasped, almost stuttered. Why had Hirako a mask like his? Why? This wasn't answering his question! It just, it just –

''That's right. Ten points. Now, think. I've got a zanpaktou and a hollow's mask...got it already? I'm a shinigami...who inherited hollow powers. I was serious this morning. Let's be friends.'' He studied his zanpaktou for a moment, as if he saw it for the first time.

''I'm a vizard. And guess what, Ichigo? You're the same kind...as me.''

xXx

_I'm finally moving to canon here...yay? xD_


End file.
